


Like home

by Shhhizsha



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drinking, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhhizsha/pseuds/Shhhizsha
Summary: After Black hat had gone too far, Flug comes back home.
Relationships: 5.0.5 & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Dr Flug & Goldheart
Kudos: 12





	Like home

Flug desperately clawed onto the door, his legs aching from running for so long. Blood trickled down his forehead and chest, the ripped clothing exposed his bruises all over the skinny man's body.

"Hal- help..." He whimpered, as loudly as he could.

The doctor never thought he'd be like this one day, running far from the manor. But he had no place else to go, even if the very home he's coming to would boiled him with anger, he was in too much pain.

He heard the clicking of door locks, as it slowly opened making him fall inside Curling himself and sobbing out his misery, he heard a mixed gasps of shock and horror.

Strong arms carried him. His brother, the one and only person he hated the most, quickly ran towards his bedroom. Not minding the amount of blood that stained his clothes and dripped down the floorboards, gently placed Flug into the sheets, using the blankets to cover his wounds. While the doctor moaned and choked out a sob, Goldheart called the authorities, demanding them to come as quickly as possible.

Once he dropped his phone down with a slam, possibly breaking it, he turned his head around just to see him.

Flug felt exposed like this, he could see the deep pains in his eyes. The longing, the missing, and yearning. His paper bag fell off somewhere, his eyes were puffy, mouth split and bleeding. 

He didn't know what to say, so he stared back.

Goldheart decided to break the silence

"I- uhm... H-hey?" He said, with a shakey tone of panic in his voice. "Can- are you.... You can hear me, right?"

Flug nodded.

"Oh, good- i- THEY! _they_ will be coming soon, okay?"

He shakes his head in confusion, "th-they?"

"I meant, the ambulance. Sorry, I uhm..."

"...Mhm kay..." Flug felt like air. He felt like he can really float.

The buffer man parted his lips to say something. No words were said, so he just closed them back.

Worryingly stroking his brothers hair to sooth him.

Tired, he focused on the dim light of the lamp next to him. He hears the sirens and the voices, but he couldn't care less anymore. Eyes closed, drifting himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like making this, lol.


End file.
